Togepi
Togepi (Japanese: トゲピー Togepii) is a -type (formerly -type) Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is most famous for being the first of the second generation Pokémon to be known, although Ash did see a Ho-Oh in the first episode, though not named. Most Togepi are hatched from a Pokémon Egg. In some games (Pokémon Platinum and HeartGold for example) you will receive an egg; Togepi may come out, and in Diamond and Pearl, they can be found in the wild after you receive the National Pokédex. Biology Physiology Togepi is a Pokémon who appears to not have fully hatched out of its shell; only its head and stubby hands and feet appear out of its egg's shell. The parts of its body that appear are a pale cream color, whereas the shell is dominantly white. Togepi's shell also has red and blue markings, shaped as triangles. Its head has five spikes that appear to form a crown. Its eyes are small, black, and oval-shaped. Evolution Togepi evolves into Togetic when leveled up with max friendship, whom, in turn, will evolve into Togekiss in Generation IV when exposed to a Shiny Stone. In the games 80px|thumb|Togepi Egg Togepi's movepool is rather limited, making it difficult to train. It is not considered to be a very strong, competitive Pokémon, and is mostly adored due to its appearance. It will evolve into Togetic once it reaches maximum happiness. Togepi appears from the Poké Ball item in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Like Clefairy, Togepi uses Metronome, but unlike Clefairy, the resultant attacks cause status effects in the area around Togepi (Freeze, Burying, Flower on Head, Sleep), with the exception of one rare attack, where Togepi blackens out the screen for a few seconds (Night Shade) which can cause mass chaos, especially on moving levels or boss fights. It is also an unlockable trophy. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Hatch egg received from Professor Elm's assistant in Violet City Pokémon Center |gsrarity=One |crystal=Hatch egg received from Professor Elm's assistant in Violet City Pokémon Center |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Hatch egg received from gentleman on Water Labyrinth |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Route 230 (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Hatch egg received from Cynthia in Eterna City, or Route 230 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heargoldsoulsilver=Hatch egg received from Professor Elm's assistant in Violet City Poké Mart |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Shaking grass in White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Trade |xyrarity=None Side game Locations |Channel=Cobalt Coast |Trozei=Endless Level 1, Endless Level 5, Forever Level 50, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Wish Cave (5F-10F) |PMD2=Happy Outlook (B1F-B15F) }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly. |silver=A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up. |crystal=It is considered to be a symbol of good luck. Its shell is said to be filled with happiness. |ruby=As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others. |sapphire=As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others. |emerald=As its energy, it uses the feelings of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. It stores up happy feelings in its shell, then shares them out. |firered=A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up. |leafgreen=The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly. |diamond=Its shell is said to be stuffed with happiness that it shares with kindhearted people. |pearl=Its shell is said to be stuffed with happiness that it shares with kindhearted people. |platinum=It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell. |heartgold=The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly. |soulsilver=A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up. |black=It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell. |white=It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell. |black 2=It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell. |white 2=It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell. |x=The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly. |y=A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up.}} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= }} |Status|Cute|0}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Cute|1}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Cute|1}} |Status|Cute|0}} |Status|Cute|3}} |Special|Tough|2}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Status|Cute|0}} |Physical|Tough|0}} |Physical|Cute|0}} }} |-| Generation II= In the TCG Although being a classified as baby Pokémon Togepi has made appearances as a colorless, basic stage stage Pokémon. Togepi has appeared in the following expansions: *''Neo Genesis'' *''Neo Destiny'' *''Southern Island Series'' *''Aquapolis'' *''EX: Hidden Legends'' *''EX: Team Rocket Returns'' *''EX: Dragon Frontiers'' As well as being a promo card in the Southern Island Series, Togepi was also available as a promo card from Coro Coro. Appearances In the anime In IL046: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon in the ''Pokémon'' television series, Ash discovers an egg in the ancient ruins at Grandpa Canyon. They carry this egg around until the episode IL050: Who Gets to Keep Togepi?. At that point Ash's Pokédex doesn't know about Togepi and it says more to be discovered about it. Misty's Togepi In DP142 In the episode "Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!" an evil (or a "Naughty") female Togepi wanders around Team Rocket's new hideout and cause a lot of mischief for Team Rocket and Ash, Dawn, and Brock. It plays pranks, using Attract to manipulate Pikachu, Piplup, Croagunk, and Meowth (Jessie's Yanmega is unaffected due to it being female) to steal Team Rocket's space rocket. Brock's Happiny manages to snap them of it. Happiny and Togepi get ready to duel each other when the rocket is hit by Rayquaza's Hyper Beam. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Team Rocket, and their Pokémon work together to stabilize the rocket, but Happiny and Togepi's fight causes it to fall again. Togepi uses Psychic to save itself as well as everyone on board, landing the rocket safely. Togepi tells the others (via Meowth translating for it) that it is tired and is going home to rest. The Togepi leaves as the rocket explodes, skipping away innocently. It is seen at the end of the episode making its sinister face. It is set to reappear in the Pikachu short airing along with the 15th Pokémon movie. It is possibly the Togepi in its cute form in Unova. Trivia *Before the release of the generation II games, Lugia was meant to be the final evolution of Togepi, after Togetic , this was however changed before the release and Lugia was instead made a legendary. *Togepi is the only Pokémon whom hatched by the egg cracking (like the chicks) instead of merging the egg into a Pokémon. *If Pokémon Gold and Silver are played through normally, Togepi generally hatches either slightly before the player reaches Goldenrod City or while they are still there. *A Togepi is carried around by Misty in anime until it evolved and she released it. Name origin Togepi's name is derived from the Japanese "toge", meaning "spike" (referring to the top of this Pokémon's head), and "pii", the sound a chick or small bird makes. Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon